Odio
by Dadelos
Summary: Pansy tiene sentimientos... por Harry Potter. Durante una tarea de pociones, encomendada por el profesor Snape que podría dejar todos esos sentimientos al descubierto, llega el momento de decidir. ¿Será capaz de admitir lo que siente por él o hará lo imposible por evitarlo?
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Cada vez que apoyo mis pies en el suelo, cada mañana al despertarme, pienso en ti.  
La sangre se apresura hasta ellos para irrigarles calor así como mis pensamientos se apresuran a irrigarle tu recuerdo a mi memoria.  
Y me odio por eso.  
Porque mi cuerpo y mi mente no hacen otra cosa más que depender de ti.  
Destesto la rutina que se agolpa ante mis ojos, todos los días la misma maldita y desagradable historia; ir a clases, ir al gran salón para el almuerzo o la cena, volver a clases, volver a la sala común, acostarse.  
Pero entre todo eso, lo que más detesto, es lo único que hace que la rutina sea placentera: Tu.  
Me cruzo cada mañana contigo y tus inseparables acompañantes. Esa sangre sucia de Granger que no hace otra cosa que alardear de su sabiduría y ese bueno para nada de Weasley. Y no contento con eso, también te escoltan tu pelirroja novia y otros dos o tres amigos más.  
¿Es que no puedes estar solo nunca?  
Detesto eso.  
Así como detesto tantas otras cosas.  
Clase de pociones. Entras y te sientas atrás de todo con tus dos mejores amigos.  
¡Ja! Otra vez.  
Ni siquiera me miras y cuando lo haces parece que yo fuera una inmensa pared. Pareces mirar a través de mí, me atraviesas de tal forma que hasta puedo sentir tus pupilas cortarme la piel. Pero no me ves.  
Y te odio por eso.  
Te doy la espalda. Draco, que está sentado a mi derecha, me pregunta que me pasa. «¡Nada!» le respondo de mala gana.  
¿Qué tiene que saber él por qué estoy tan molesta.  
¿A ti te gustaría saber por qué?  
Pues te diré...  
Odio tu risa rota y tu voz invasora.  
Odio las ganas que siento de tocarte... y no poder hacerlo.  
Odio que me ignores.  
Odio tu pelo desprolijo.  
Detesto tu forma de concentrarte, odio las líneas de tus labios y el hoyuelo en tu mentón.  
Odio como te vistes... porque parece que supieras que me encanta.  
Odio tus ojos verdes y tu estúpida cicatriz.  
Odio que seas el niño que sobrevivió.  
Odio como caminas, porque cada paso poco a poco me mata.  
Odio escucharte hablar y detesto la forma en que inclinas la cabeza al pensar.  
Odio tus silencios y tu respiración.  
La forma en que te quedas sumergido en tus pensamientos, la manera en la que te vas tan lejos que no te puedo alcanzar...  
Detesto tu altura y el calor de tu cuerpo.  
Ese mismo calor que apenas siento cuando te rozo sin querer.  
Odio la pasión que le pones a todo y también tus nervios.  
Como defiendes lo indefendible, como te enfrentas al peligro, haciendo que deteste que algo te pueda pasar.  
Odio cuando vuelas y juegas Quidditch. Odio hasta verte ganar.  
Odio que aparezcas cuando te espero.  
Odio el beso en la mejilla que le das a tus amigos y, envidio el que le das en los labios, a esa idiota que tienes por novia.  
Odio el ondear de tu capa, la forma de tus manos y tu sonrisa de universo.  
Odio el lugar que ocupas en cada sitio y el perfume que desprendes al pasar.  
Odio estar tan cerca de ti que parece lejos.  
Odio que me gustes y no poder decírtelo.  
Odio que seas lo que quiero.  
Odio no poder respirar cuando estás y sentir que me muero si te vas.  
Odio que mis amigos te odien y que yo tenga que demostrar que te odio más.  
Detesto todas las horas que te odio.  
Y odio odiarte tanto como te detesto.  
Odio pensar que te odio y odio la palabra odio porque me recuerda a ti.  
Y te odio por existir, aunque si no existieras, no podría hacer otra cosa que odiar eso.  
Te odio... Te odio de una forma que duele.  
De una forma que no imaginas.  
De una forma que no puedes percibir.  
Te odio hasta el cansancio, te odio hasta que me duermo y me vuelvo a despertar.  
¡Estúpido Potter! ¿Quién carajo te crees que eres?  
¿Por qué me haces sentir todo esto? ¿Por qué cuesta tanto despegarse de tu recuerdo?  
Quisiera golpearte, quisiera empujarte hacia un vacío del que no vuelvas más...Y aún así seguramente me odiaría por hacerte daño.  
Te odio...O ¿acaso será que te amo?  
No, no, no, no quiero pensar en eso.  
No te puedo amar. No a ti, no ahora, no en esta vida ni en ninguna otra.  
Me descubro a mi misma mirándote otra vez.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me pregunta esta vez Zabinni.

—¡Nada! —vuelvo a responder.

Todos sospechan, pero nadie dice nada, nadie se anima realmente a preguntar.  
Porque, después de todo, ¿a quién se le puede ocurrir pensar que yo, Pansy Parkinson, puedo estar enamorada de Harry Potter?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

 **—** ¡Parkinson!

La cavernosa voz de Snape me despierta de mi ensoñación.  
Está tomando lista y como siempre siento la obligada sensación de tener que responder ¡Presente! así sigue con el nombre que viene después de mí.

—¡Presente! —confirmo. Mi cuerpo se empieza a erguir para estar atento a todas las sensaciones que se despertarán gracias a...

—¡Potter! ¡Harry Potter! —exclama Snape con cierto veneno.

—¡Presente! —se te oye responder desde atrás.

La lista sigue avanzando, pero mis oídos, mi cabeza y mi corazón se han detenido en tu nombre. ¡Potter! ¡Harry Potter!  
Una vez más te odio.  
La clase avanza, mi cabeza no. Mis amigos formulan estúpidas situaciones a las que yo les hago gracia sólo por compromiso, pero a las que no les presto real atención.

—¡Miércoles! —masculla apretadamente Snape—. ¿Alguno sabe qué significa eso?

Nadie parece intentar responder a excepción, claro, de Granger.

—¿Nadie piensa responderme? —insiste maliciosamente el profesor, haciendo la vista gorda ante las inquietas manos de la sangre sucia que no para de agitarlas a la espera de que la noten como siempre, como a ella más le gusta. ¡Estúpida engreída sabelotodo!

—De acuerdo, entonces lo diré yo. —Snape disfruta de haber ignorado una vez más a Granger. A ella, sin dudas, se le ponen los pelos de punta provocando, de una manera sumamente envidiable, que Weasley y Potter la consuelen una vez más.

¡Ay! ¡Cómo la detesto!

—Hoy es el día en que yo les doy las tareas de investigación de pociones especiales para que me las entreguen la próxima clase... terminadas —musita el profesor mirando especialmente a todos los de Gryffindor. Por supuesto, nosotros los slytherins sabemos que tenemos la materia aprobada, por el simple y llano hecho de que Snape es el jefe de nuestra casa. Pero hoy hubo un cambio.

—Esta vez ha habido un cambio —confirma para todos el profesor—. Dumbledore me ha pedido que haya más acercamiento entre ambas casas, es decir, entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Así que esta vez la tarea no será individual, sino en parejas, un slytherin con un gryffindor_. Este comentario despierta un murmullo general en toda el aula, incluso los bufidos y los chasqueos de lenguas se hacen tan notorios que Snape termina carraspeando sonoramente para callarnos_. Por supuesto, se sabe perfectamente que Gryffindor nunca podría tener una relación estrecha e importante con mi casa y menos con la clase de especímenes de dudosa relevancia que hay en esta aula...— comenta luego socarronamente mientras fija la mirada en ti... en el único a quién él parece tener más odio que a nadie.

Descubro, una vez más, que Snape y yo tenemos algo en común: lo dos te odiamos.  
Pero de maneras diferentes.

—Desgraciadamente, no tengo más remedio que acatar las órdenes de nuestro director —se lamenta Snape—. Aún así me voy a dar el privilegio de hacerlo a mi modo. Van a trabajar en parejas, mezclados slytherins con gryffindors, pero lo harán de forma que ninguna de las dos casas tenga nada que perder, a mi no me conviene que Slytherin se ensucie por culpa de unos cuantos gryffindors, sin embargo, si Gryffindor se ensucia, pues... considero que será de mala suerte —comenta con absoluto sarcasmo.

Nosotros los slyhterins festejamos y reímos con lo dicho, tú y tus compañeros intercambian miradas incómodas y casi asesinas hacia nosotros y hacia Snape.

—Anoche he armado las parejas, creo que no tendrán inconvenientes en trabajar como he decidido que lo harán y espero, listos como siempre, sus trabajos este viernes. Apenas los nombre, se acercarán a la pareja que les he designado y luego les repartiré sus tareas.

Todos nos miramos de soslayo imaginando con quién nos tocará.  
Mi corazón late de una forma casi delatora. Estoy odiando a la persona que será tu pareja sin saber aún quién podrá ser. Incluso odio a la persona que será mi pareja.

Si al menos fueran Draco, Blaise o Nott, incluso sería capaz de soportar a Goyle y a Crabbe si no hubiera otra opción, pero sé que estaré con un gryffindor.

Los observo a todos detenidamente. Grabo sus caras y automáticamente las borro en un santiamén. No me cae bien ningún gryffindor...o casi.

«¡Que no sea Granger! ¡Qué no sea Weasley!», pienso para mí misma. Lo único que me faltaria sería tener que trabajar con uno de tus amigos.

Snape comienza a repasar la lista con la vista. Abre la boca y comienza a escupir las parejas como una ametralladora de apellidos.

—Nott y Weasley, Malfoy y Granger, Zabinni y Patil, Longbotthom y Greengrass, Bulstrode y Finnigan, Thomas y Crabbe, Potter y Parkinson, Goyle y Brown...

«¡Maldición! ¿Estoy loca o Snape dijo Potter y Parkinson?»

Mi mente no alcanza a procesar todavía la información. De hecho siento como si no tuviera cerebro, como si la noticia me lo hubiera consumido.  
Tampoco siento mi cuerpo. Mis manos experimentan un hormigueo extraño similar a un calambre, mis pies parecen estar calzados con zapatos de cemento y los tengo tan pegados al suelo que podría jurar que son parte de el.  
Y, ahora, algo está comiéndome la columna vertebral...

—¿Parkinson? ¿Parkinson? ¡Despierta!

Tu voz...  
Tu maldita, perfecta e invasora voz está hablándome.  
Eso hace que sienta la sensación de estar perdiendo el equilibrio, y por eso siento como algo me sigue y me sigue comiendo la columna vertebral. Estás detrás de mí y no soy capaz de mirarte, creo que si te miró en este preciso momento... me verás caer a tus pies.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

No de repente, pero sí muy despacio, trato de hacer volver mi conciencia a mi cabeza.  
Tu voz ya no se oye lejana como hace un segundo atrás, te miro de soslayo, mientras voy midiendo cada gesto que haré para que no notes mis nervios.

—¡Ya te oí, Potter! —gruño, sin enfrentar todavía tu mirada.

—Mantén una razonable distancia de nosotros, cara rajada —te ordena Draco con su desprecio habitual. A él no le ha hecho ninguna gracia que seamos pareja e intuyo que, más tarde, se pondrá molesto por eso cuando estemos solos en la sala común.

—No he venido a hablar contigo, Malfoy —le respondes secamente—. Parkinson, debemos arreglar dónde nos reuniremos —me dices esperando que te mire y actúe naturalmente.

—De acuerdo - confirmo aún de espaldas a ti. Ni una palabra más.

Te oigo alejarte y siento alivio, pero hubiera dado lo que sea por poder mirarte a los ojos y ver tu expresión al hablarme.  
Snape reparte las tareas. Cada pareja recibe un pergamino de treinta centímetros de largo con específicas indicaciones de cómo realizar una determinada poción. Yo recibo el nuestro de manos del profesor y lo guardo en mi cuaderno de clase.

—Como ya habrán visto, todos tienen pociones diferentes —explica Snape—. Es de absoluta importancia que me entreguen sus tareas para el viernes. No aceptaré ninguna excusa por mejor inventada que esté —aclara finalmente volviendo a posar su venenosa mirada en ti—. Así que, por lo tanto, espero que no solo consigan traerme sus pociones en perfecto estado sino que, además, puedan redactarme un pergamino de treinta y cinco centímetros especificando cada resultado obtenido.

La clase ha terminado.

Salimos en grupos de tres o cuatro, gryffindors por un lado, slytherins por el otro. Subimos las escaleras que nos alejan de las mazmorras y emprendemos camino al gran salón.

Escucho a Draco quejarse, abiertamente, del asco que le genera compartir su tarea con la sangre sucia de Granger. Cada palabra me satura el cerebro, siento que no cabe nada más dentro de el.

—...Y ya verán, la voy a poner a hacer todo el trabajo y luego me llevaré el crédito por eso —vociferaba provocando las risas de Crabbe y Goyle. Yo, sin embargo, apenas si podía emular una sonrisa. Mi mente y mis sentidos estaban en otro lugar.

—¡Parkinson! —escucho nuevamente mi apellido—. ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

Me giro y te enfrento por primera vez en todo el día.

—Sí... —balbuceo. Draco presiona una de sus manos en mi brazo derecho causándome dolor, pero me suelto bruscamente—. Yo puedo arreglarme sola, Draco —le digo con decisión.

Sé que eso me traerá problemas como cada vez que me atrevo a enfrentarlo, pero no me importa. En este momento, sólo quiero dedicarme a ti.  
Todo el grupo de Slytherin se aleja rumbo a la entrada del gran salón. Draco se gira de vez en cuando para mirarnos hasta que se pierde de vista al entrar junto a Crabbe y Goyle. Blaise también pasa por mi lado y me mira esperando que le confirme que todo está bien, así lo hago, con tan solo una mirada le hago comprender que no necesita preocuparse.

Nos hemos quedado solos en aquel pasillo. Apenas oímos el murmullo que nos llega a los oídos desde el salón principal; ya deben estar los platos servidos y la mayoría debe estar comiendo. Yo no tengo hambre, mi estómago es una piedra en este momento. Si lograra ingerir algo sería casi un milagro.

—Bueno, ya que tu guardia se ha retirado... —comentas sarcásticamente—. ¿Adónde nos vamos a reunir para hacer el trabajo de Snape?

—No lo sé... —murmuro inquieta. Mis manos sudan y un molesto zumbido se ha apoderado de mis oídos.

—Tenemos que pensar un lugar en donde nadie nos moleste. No tengo ganas de que tus amiguitos estén interrumpiéndonos cada dos minutos, ¿entiendes? —me resaltas.

—¡Ya lo sé, Potter! —mascullo exhalando un notable bufido—. Nadie nos va a molestar —te aseguro—. ¿Qué te parece elegir uno de los salones de tercer piso del ala norte? La mayoría están vacíos y a excepción de Filch, nadie más transita por allí.

—Conque lo haga Filch es suficiente —expresas con notable molestia—. Pero podría ser una opción. ¡Intentémoslo allí entonces! Si vemos que tenemos problemas nos buscamos otro lugar —resuelves al fin.

Yo asiento y no agrego nada más. Bastante fue conseguir decirte aquellas pocas palabras sin desmoronarme ante ti como un edificio en ruinas.

—¿No vemos a las cuatro? —me preguntas, recuerdo que a esa hora tengo clase de astronomía con la profesora Sinistra, así que niego con la cabeza y pienso un horario razonable para los dos.

—¿A las seis te parece bien?

Me confirmas que sí puedes y luego, con un ademán de saludo, te alejas de mi rumbo al gran salón. Apenas te veo desaparecer, me dejo caer contra la pared que hay detrás de mí. Me parece un imposible haber podido hablarte, haberte tenido ahí a veinte centímetros de mí, eligiendo una hora y un lugar para vernos como si fuera la cosa más normal para nosotros.

Si supieras, si sospecharas, si acaso intuyeras por un miserable segundo todo lo que sentí...

¡Por Merlín! Necesito una bofetada.

Sonrío de una manera que me hace sentir extraña, tonta y feliz al mismo tiempo. Me pongo derecha separándome de la pared y emprendo yo también el conocido camino al gran salón. Lo que me resta ahora, es sufrir esperando a que se hagan las seis de la tarde.  
Entro al comedor con unas ganas renovadas de comer algo. La sonrisa estúpida se mantiene en mi cara y mi mente repite dos palabras que hacen crecer todavía más esa sonrisa: «Nos vemos». ¿Quién diría que alguna vez tú y yo quedaríamos en vernos?

Pasé por tu mesa y te vi hablando con esa tonta de tu novia; eso podría haberme hecho estrujarme como un trapo, pero no me importó, yo también iba a estar hablando contigo en pocas horas... a solas. Granger y Weasley mantenían una discusión porque quién sabe que idiotez, pero al ir acercándome rescaté algunas palabras de su conversación:

—¡Voy a hablar yo mismo con Snape, Hermione! No permitiré que seas la pareja de ese idiota malcriado. ¡Te va a hacer la vida imposible! -—musitaba claramente alterado la comadreja.

—¡Ron, tranquilízate! Malfoy no me hará ningún daño. Ya no tengo once años ni me quedo con los brazos cruzados por nada ni nadie así que, descuida, lo pondré en su lugar —aseguraba la sangre sucia muy convencida.

Quisiera estar presente para ver el momento en que pone a Draco en su lugar. Conociéndolo, estoy casi segura, de que la convertiría en una lechuza antes de que se atreviera a decirle una palabra más alta que la otra.

Pensé en contárselo todo a Draco para reírnos un rato, pero no sé por qué razón, no tuve ganas. Quizás, al estar esos dos minutos contigo, me había contagiado esa ridícula benevolencia que tienes para proteger a los que quieres.

Y te odié por eso.

Aunque reconozco que no me molestó tanto. Llegué a mi mesa y tuve que soportar el interrogatorio de Draco, Blaise y Nott; tuve que jurarles y perjurarles que todo estaba bien. Ahora entendía a Granger como se sentía cuando tú y Weasley la cuidaban. Aunque radicaba una notable diferencia: yo no era Granger y tú no me cuidabas.

Pasado el mediodía, retomamos nuestras clases; te vi alejarte con tus compañeros hacia el invernadero, para tomar tus clases de botánica con la profesora Sprout. Más tarde, fui a tomar mi clase de astronomía con Sinistra, a partir de ese momento ya quedaban sólo dos horas para verte. Draco se pasó toda la tarde fastidiándome con que no olvidara tratarte como lo que eras: un inferior a nosotros. Yo asentí un par de veces, pero era innecesario admitir que no iba a poder ni siquiera intentar tratarte mal.

—Yo me reuniré con Granger en la biblioteca. ¡Ja! Qué lugar más original eligió, ¿no les parece? —Y mientras todos reían por la obviedad del caso, yo controlaba la hora en mi reloj por decimonovena vez en el día—. De todas formas la poción no podremos prepararla en la biblioteca, así que voy a ver si la convenzo de ir luego al baño de prefectos del quinto piso. Es un lugar silencioso y tranquilo, nadie nos molestará —continuaba Draco—. Quizás, con suerte, se caiga en la bañera y pueda ahogarla.

Más y más risotadas por parte de Goyle, Crabbe y Blaise iban haciendo que el pecho de Malfoy creciera como una galleta en el agua. Llegué a preguntarme si de verdad él sería capaz de enfrentar verdaderamente a Granger con toda esa maldad, cuando estuviesen a solas.  
Sabiendo que es la mejor bruja de Hogwarts —o al menos eso era lo que comentaban los idiotas— y que él podría quedar muy mal parado, intuyo que todo quedará en palabras.

 _¡Las seis en punto!_

Nunca antes sentí tanta emoción de un encuentro; estoy temblando, las manos me sudan por segunda vez en el día, mis rodillas están rígidas como las de una estatua. Camino por los pasillos que llevan al tercer piso, sintiendo como el húmedo aire otoñal azota mi rostro con suavidad. Llevo en mis manos el pergamino con las indicaciones para realizar la poción que nos pidió Snape, una pluma y otros dos pergaminos en blanco, de treinta y cinco centímetros, para realizar anotaciones.  
Llego al tercer piso y recorro con la mirada los salones mientras voy pasando. Más adelante, veo uno iluminado, imagino que en ese debes estar, así que apresuro la marcha y llego hasta el. Me quedo parada cerca de la puerta, tres pasos más atrás del marco; necesito respirar profundo antes de enfrentarte, no será fácil tenerte ahí, todo para mí, sin tenerte realmente.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Asomo mi nariz por la puerta y te busco con ojos ávidos; ahí estás, de espaldas a mí encendiendo con tu varita una gran lámpara. Veo que ya encendiste otras dos más, por lo que entiendo el por qué de la perfecta iluminación que hay en el aula.

—Ejem —carraspeo para hacer notoria mi presencia. Te das vuelta y me miras entre sorprendido y aliviado.—¡Ah! ¡Hola! Qué bueno que ya estés aquí, pasa —me pasos se agolpan torpemente mientras avanzo. Me gustaría huir de aquí en este preciso momento, pero si te dejara, no me alcanzarían todas las horas de vida que me restan para arrepentirme. Y ni hablar de que llegarías a creer que estoy demente por salir corriendo sin motivo.—Traje pergaminos y plumas y, por supuesto, las indicaciones —comento distraídamente.

—Yo también traje pergaminos y plumas extras. No preguntes. Fue idea de Hermione, siempre es demasiado precavida —me cuentas sonriendo. Hago una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa, pero es lo que menos se le parece si pienso en pides que te dé el pergamino con las instrucciones para la poción, yo te lo alcanzo rápidamente y me quedo parada ahí como una verdadera tonta observándote. Estás de perfil, lees con el entrecejo fruncido y haces una mueca extraña con tu boca.

 _¡Por Merlín!_ Me gustaría romper las cadenas que pusiste a mí alrededor con ese gesto y, sin embargo, sé que nunca lo voy a intentar.—Bueno, necesitamos al menos unos veinte elementos para realizar esta poción. Tendremos que ir a Hogsmeade —infieres fijando tu mirada directamente en mis ojos. Me quedo unos segundos petrificada, pero consigo disimular lo mejor posible la completa idioticia en la que me has sumergido.—Sí, ya leí eso —aseguro—. Pero también dice en letra más pequeña, en la parte de atrás, que podemos obtenerlos todos si vamos de seis a siete de la tarde al despacho de Snape, así que aún estamos a tiempo, si quieres...

Sonríes. He dado justo en el clavo. Eso era lo que querías. Darías lo que fuera necesario por no enfrentarte al profesor. Y te entiendo, sé perfectamente el odio mutuo que se profesan.

—Entonces mientras tú vas por los ingredientes, yo puedo empezar a redactar el informe así cuando obtengamos los resultados, sólo nos restará completarlo. ¿Te parece?

—Sí, de acuerdo. Pero... ¿quieres terminar todo hoy? Es decir, recién es miércoles y hasta el viernes no es necesario entregarlo —comento con apremio. Por un instante sentí como si todo mi rostro se colmara de un rojo profundo.

—Mmmmm... tienes razón —musitas con una sonrisa—. Mejor si lo hacemos tranquilos. Consigue los ingredientes, hoy dejaremos lista la poción, mañana podemos probarla para ver sus efectos y antes de irnos podemos redactar el ás contento. Se te nota. Yo también lo estoy aunque no lo notes. Pero mi contentura no tiene nada que ver con hacer bien la tarea para Snape; mi caso es más grave. Estoy cerca de ti, estamos hablando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque lo que digamos no sea de gran importancia, me sonríes de vez en cuando, aceptas de buen grado lo que opino y lo mejor: mañana voy a pasar otro día contigo.  
No importa lo que hagas, me pones loca. Pero prefiero estar loca a estar vacía... Porque mi vida sin ti sería sólo eso: _vacío_.

Te quedas en el aula, releyendo las instrucciones, mientras yo salgo casi corriendo hacia el despacho de Snape en las mazmorras. Apenas llego, golpeo con inquietud la puerta y espero. Unos segundos después, el profesor abre con un gesto adusto y frío.

—¡Ah! Parkinson, ¿Potter la envió por los ingredientes? —indaga con sorna. Asiento y luego lo veo entrar, ha entornado la puerta, por lo que supongo que volverá en , unos segundos después vuelve con una caja de madera rectangular en la que hay varios frascos de vidrio de diferentes colores y algunos ingredientes sueltos, como raíces o bayas.

—¡Tome! Este es el de ustedes. Procure que la poción sea perfecta, Parkinson. Confío en usted porque Potter, sinceramente es un absoluto desastre en la materia —alega Snape entregándome la caja y cerrando luego la puerta de un sonoro portazo.

 _«Simpático»_ , pienso.

Salgo rumbo nuevamente al tercer piso con los ingredientes entre mis manos. Al llegar noto que has preparado tu caldero y un pequeño anafe, seguramente Granger se ocupó de recordarte que trajeras eso también.  
Entro y abrimos la caja. Comenzamos a realizar la poción con sumo cuidado, siguiendo instrucción por instrucción, midiendo, cortando, revolviendo y observando.  
De vez en cuando cada uno realiza una que otra anotación para no olvidarla en el momento en que debamos redactar el informe.  
Te miro. Estás tan concentrado que ni lo notas, pero lo prefiero así. No es fácil enfrentar tu mirada. Es como sentirse demasiado alto o demasiado bajo; como si tus ojos fueran una montaña rusa que sacudiera mis sentidos y mi razón.  
Machacas en el mortero un montoncito de bayas de vainilla, agregas unos trozos de raíz de mandrágora y algo de alcohol. La mezcla desprende un jugo amarillento que tiene el aspecto de un aceite. Lo agregas a los demás ingredientes que ya están en el caldero y enciendes el anafe.  
Mientras esperamos a que la poción tome la consistencia algo espesa que se especifica en las instrucciones, te veo jugar con el mortero a seguir machacando las bayas de sobraron. En este momento me siento como si yo fuera las bayas.  
Y te odio por eso.  
No te das una idea de lo que se siente darse cuenta que, aunque nunca sepas lo que me importas, de todas maneras yo nunca, nunca, nunca quisiera enamorarme de otra persona que no seas tu...—¡Listo! —exclamas después de más de una hora. Colocas el contenido dentro de dos pequeños frascos vacíos y los tapas con corchos—. Este será el que le daremos a Snape y este otro el que usaremos para realizar las pruebas mañana.

—¡Excelente! —afirmo mirándote como si fueras un héroe.

 _¿Se puede ser más tonta cuando estás enamorada?_

Acomodamos todos los pergaminos y las plumas, limpias tu caldero y lo guardas junto al pequeño anafe en tu mochila, cada uno se queda con un frasco de la poción y con las respectivas anotaciones que hemos realizado.

—Me voy a comer algo. ¡Hasta mañana, Parkinson! —saludas una vez que ya apagamos las lámparas; y te vas desapareciendo por el pasillo como la niebla que se esfuma al amanecer.

Suspiro idiotizada apoyándome contra una pared; son las ocho y media, me obligo a caminar hacia el gran salón para la cena. No es que tenga demasiado hambre, pero sí tengo ganas de distraerme con otra cosa que no seas tú.  
Al llegar, noto que ya todos mis compañeros están sentados. Nott me hace señas, me ha reservado un sitio como siempre.  
Me senté y me serví un poco de jugo de calabaza, mientras lo bebía, puse atención a lo que contaba muy animadamente Draco.

—... el asunto es que la impura es demasiado sabelotodo, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo machacar un tubérculo de tentáculo venenosa... —todos rieron—, le saltó un chorro de color verde en la cara y a los dos segundos le estaba creciendo un grano de pus del tamaño de una cereza y olía horrible —ahí empecé a reírme yo también—. Finalmente después de que paré de reírme, por supuesto, le dije que se pusiera crema de salvia y eso le deshinchó el monstruoso grano. De no haber sido por mí, estaría en la enfermería lloriqueando como un ratón sin queso.

Mientras Malfoy daba más detalles de aquel desafortunado incidente, yo miré a Granger para ver si todavía tenía vestigios de aquel grano en su rostro. Pero se veía completamente normal, incluso estaba tan calmada como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
Pensé en que eso me daría una buena excusa para hablar de algo con Harry al día siguiente, mientras terminábamos el informe.  
Volví a sumergirme en el relato de Draco y su valiente actuación para salvar el rostro de la sangre impura. Es increíble como un par de palabras lo cambian todo.

Apenas media hora después, Draco no sólo había evitado que el grano de Granger fuera una horrible pesadilla en el rostro de la chica, sino que además parecía que él había descubierto una cura o algo así.

 _«¡Vaya héroe!»_

No quise comentar nada, pero me pareció que exageraba. No me extrañaría que nada de eso hubiera sucedido. La cena terminó y todos nos arrastramos cada uno hacia su sala común.

Esa noche soñé que estaba en un gran mortero de cristal y que el pilón se precipitaba sobre mí como si fuese el pie de un gigante. Poco después noté que tú sostenías el pilón.  
Mi cuerpo se deshacía, mi sangre se expandía por todo el mortero y lo único que quedaba al descubierto eran mis sentimientos, los vaciabas en tu caldero y hacías una poción revitalizante.  
¡Ja! ¡Desgraciado! No te das una idea de lo que te odié por eso.  
Lo único que te faltaría sería beberme para alimentar tu ego.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como si no hubiera dormido nada. Me la pasé pateando las horas para que se volvieran a hacer las seis de la tarde. Apenas las agujas marcaron la hora, mis pasos ya estaban entrando con desesperación al aula en que habíamos estado el día anterior.

Nuevamente habías llegado primero que yo. Las lámparas ya estaban todas encendidas y sostenías entre tus manos un pergamino que leías con atención. Levantaste tu mirada hacia mí y me sonreíste.  
¡Por Salazar Slytherin y los calzones de Merlín! ¿No sabes que eso es nocivo?  
Otra vez creí estar dentro del mortero.

—¡Que bien que llegaste! ¿Empezamos?

Yo asentí como si tuviera alguna especie de defecto en el cuello; estaba tan conmocionada por volverte a ver, que no me había dado cuenta de lo estúpida que me veía moviendo la cabeza de esa forma. Por suerte ni te diste cuenta.

—Tenemos que probar la poción —musité entrecortadamente—. ¿Lo harás tú o yo?

—Como quieras. Da igual. Lo haré si prefieres y tú tomas las notas —dijiste y te vi abrir el frasquito de la poción para comenzar a bebértelo.

Pero repentinamente recordé las palabras de Snape del día anterior: _"Confío en usted porque Potter, sinceramente es un absoluto desastre en la materia"._

Esta era una gran oportunidad de demostrar que no eras un desastre. Tú habías hecho casi toda la poción solo, así que si estaba bien, sería bueno que el profesor lo supiera.

—No, deja, yo la probaré —afirmé convencida. Estaba segura de que si Snape veía el informe y leía que yo había probado la poción hecha por ti y esta había resultado buena, no podría negarte una buena nota.

¿Por qué hago esto?, me pregunté muerta de nervios.  
¿Y si la poción era un completo desastre y yo terminaba en la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey tratando de hacerme tragar un brebaje que me sacara raíces de la nariz? ¿Y si te equivocaste al agregar algún ingrediente y yo terminaba envenenada?  
¡Qué importa! Me dije a mi misma y tomé el frasco que sostenías entre tus manos y me lo bebí de un solo sorbo.

—¡Caramba, Parkinson! No pensé que fueras tan decidida —comentaste con asombro. Yo sonreí levemente y creo que hasta empecé a lamentar tanta decisión—. Bien, ahora sólo falta ver si se dan correctamente los efectos y funciona como poción reveladora.

—¿¡Poción reveladora!? —repetí casi con el corazón golpeándome la garganta.

—Sí, ¿no leíste? "Poción Revellatus", significa reveladora. Si todo sale bien, en dos minutos deberías empezar a sentir ardor en tu piel y un minuto exacto después deberían aparecer tus pensamientos y sentimientos escritos en ella.

¡TE ODIO! ¡HARRY POTTER JURO QUE TE ODIO!

¡No podía ser! Aquello tenía que ser mentira. ¡Mis sentimientos! ¡Mis pensamientos! ¡Todo expuesto delante de tus ojos!  
Si no hubiera estado tan aterrada, juro que hubiera salido corriendo y gritando por los pasillos como una loca de atar.  
Dos minutos después, efectivamente, comencé a sentir el esperado ardor. Allí me alarmé de una manera casi brutal y corrí hacia el fondo del salón. Podría haber salido al pasillo, pero no. Como buena torpe que soy corrí hacia el lado opuesto.

—Parkinson ¿adónde vas? ¡Quédate cerca! Tenemos que ver los efectos.

Y así como unos minutos atrás había asentido como una muñeca con el cuello quebrado, ahora negaba casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿No quieres que me entere a quién odias? —comentaste tan convencido como si supieras todo antes de que mi piel pudiera revelarlo.

—¡Aléjate de mi, Potter! ¡Te lo advierto! —te exijo sosteniendo mi varita en alto apenas te veo caminar hacia mi. Pero no te detuviste.

—¿Quieres dejar de comportarte así? Déjame ver, creo que tienes unas palabras en la cara y en las manos —insistes.

—¡Aléjate Potter!

—Sí, ya está funcionando...

—¡Aléjate de mi o...!

—Pansy, tu cara dice "Te odio, Potter".

—Es que te odio —mascullo.

—Lo sé —dices y empiezas a acercarte tan peligrosamente como un pilón sobre el mortero, mi varita cae al suelo y atrás de ella cae mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi espíritu y mi corazón.

Soy un ingrediente más para tu poción asesina; me machacas, me aplastas, me mezclas, me bebes... Soy tuya.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO FINAL

El sonido de tu voz me corrompe. Mis oídos están rotos, todo mi cuerpo está roto y me desvanezco hasta llegar al suelo como un montoncito de cristales.

—Pansy... ¿te sientes bien?

Sí, definitivamente estoy rota; en el suelo, tan pálida como una tiza, con la piel fría y húmeda moviendo mi boca sin poder decir una sola palabra. Esto no puede estar pasando. No puede...

—¿Estás bien? —me vuelves a preguntar, fijando tus verdísimos ojos en mi espantosa figura. ¿Cómo me haces semejante pregunta?

—Sí, estoy bien —miento con un hilo de voz. Llevo una de mis manos a mi cara y luego retiro con premura la túnica que cubre mis brazos para confirmar si lo que tanto temía era realidad, efectivamente no fue un sueño: toda mi piel está escrita y no sólo eso, todo lo escrito me ha delatado. Tu nombre está por todos lados y junto a él dos palabras que me hacen sentir jodidamente ridícula: «te odio».

¿Cómo carajo voy a hacer para justificarme?

Es decir, lo único que puedes leer es que te odio, pero si lo piensas al cabo de unos minutos te vas a dar cuenta; tanto odio no puede ser tal.

Eres inteligente, lo sé; por eso sólo tengo dos caminos posibles: esperar a que me preguntes qué siento y decirte la verdad o lanzarte un «obliviate» para evitar que recuerdes que sabes la verdad y ya que estoy también debería lanzarme uno a mí misma, porque después de todo, yo no quiero recordar que te hice daño.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —Asiento en respuesta a tu pregunta—. ¿Qué te sucedió? —extiendes tu mano para ayudarme a levantarme y me observas esperando a que te conteste.

—Creo que fue un efecto secundario de la poción —justifico hoscamente.

Entrecierras tus ojos al oírme decir aquello y luego sonríes; pareciera que de repente recordaste algo bastante gracioso, pues me sigues mirando y riendo como si yo también lo supiera y esperaras que me riera. Y de pronto lo recuerdo.

—¿Todavía sigues leyendo «Te odio, Potter» en todos lados? —increpo con algo de fastidio.

—Sí, y como te dije antes ya lo sé, así que no tienes que preocuparte —musitas. Te acercas un par de pasos, tus ojos rutilan con la luz del sol que se asoma por la ventana, tus iris se vuelven más claros y tu piel se transparenta. Te ves odiosamente hermoso—. Y ¿hace cuánto que me odias?

La pregunta me descoloca, pero pronto comprendo que sucedió lo que tanto temía: te diste cuenta de la verdad. Por eso estás tan cerca mofándote de mí con una actitud tan arrogante que me hace recordar a Draco en sus mejores días.

—¡Aléjate, Potter! Tampoco te creas tan importante —te digo con bastante orgullo en la voz.

—¿Ah, no? Pues tu piel parece decirme lo contrario.

Mi reflejo en tus anteojos está más nítido y puedo ver claramente cada palabra que hay en mi rostro. ¿Para qué seguir negándolo? Me gustas y me muero por besarte, debería dudar en confesarlo, pero ya estoy demasiado expuesta, ¡qué diablos!

Sin dejar pasar un minuto más, rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos y atraigo tu rostro hacia mí; mis labios apenas están rozando los tuyos y una suave electricidad le hace cosquillas a mis huesos. Tus brazos se ciñen alrededor de mi cintura, me miras un instante aturdido, pero luego me atraes hacia ti con toda naturalidad y correspondes a mi beso.

Tus labios tienen una dulzura inexplicable como si acabaras de beber jugo de calabaza; tus manos, sin embargo, son tan calientes como un trago de whisky de fuego. Mi garganta exhala un gemido ronco a causa de mi excitación. No lo esperaba, no podía imaginar que este día acabaría así. Lo imaginé cientos de veces, pero jamás de los jamases creí que tu me besarías y acariciarías como lo haces en este momento.

Presiento que voy a enloquecer, sé que debería detenerte ahora, pero cada vez que tus labios rozan mi cuello o tus manos presionan mi cintura, la electricidad vuelve y me sigo entregando más a ti.

Tu pelo roza mi cara; nunca imaginé que fuera tan suave. Por un instante hacemos contacto visual, estás completamente despeinado, con un leve sudor cubriendo tu rostro, me observas con excitación y con deseo; imagino que ver tu nombre por todo mi cuerpo te debe haber despertado curiosidad.

No me importa la razón. Si amar fuera un hechizo, esto que siento sería más fuerte que un avada.

Y me entrego, me fundo contigo y tus besos, dejo que mis labios te digan, te supliquen, te imploren continuar. Mi voz exhala un sonido que podría atraer no sólo a Filch, sino a todo Hogwarts hasta aquí y sin embargo, no lo ahogo.

Ni por Merlín renunciaría a dejar de besarte.

El reflejo de las lámparas juega al claroscuro sobre tu rostro y una sonrisa tibia se dibuja entre tus labios cuando te despegas de mis labios por primera vez.

—¿Todavía... me odias? —preguntas con al voz entrecortada. Niego con la cabeza. Desde el momento en que tus labios quemaron en carne viva los míos, reconocí para los dos, que te amo de la manera más sincera que pueda haber.

Después de aquella pregunta todo parece volver a la normalidad. Tenemos que separarnos y seguir adelante aunque seguir no signifique exactamente hacerlo como siempre.

Todo va a cambiar, ahora lo sabes todo y yo sé que lo sabes. Y duele.  
Te veo alejarte unos pasos sin quitarme la vista de encima y hago lo mismo; pienso que quizás no haya otra oportunidad de volver a tenerte así otra vez y quiero grabarme tu rostro como un sello en la memoria.  
Ojalá también pudiera conservar ese momento sin necesidad de un giratiempo o de la magia...

Quizás nuestros caminos se bifurquen mucho más pronto de lo que creemos. No será fácil mirarnos a los ojos siendo quienes somos, mucho menos podremos hacerlo sabiendo que tenemos un secreto, que no podremos volver a hacerlo, irónicamente, por quienes somos.

Y entonces la decisión se toma por sí sola en mi cabeza; elevo mi brazo derecho hacia ti, mi mano me tiembla, pero aún así pronuncio el hechizo:

—¡Obliviate!

Acabas de caer a suelo desmayado y tardarás unos minutos en volver a recuperar el conocimiento. Bajo mi varita y dejándola a un costado, encima del escritorio; mi cuerpo continúa temblando, algunas lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos y una nube de angustia tiñe mi mente.

Vuelvo a tomar mi varita, te miro por última vez antes de olvidarte y sonrío lastimosamente. Quería recordarte, quería quedarme con este momento para siempre en mi mente, quería...

—¡Obliviate!

Ya podría mirarte de nuevo si sé que conoces mi secreto; no, no podría. Sería suicidarme cada día del resto de mi vida y la daga que atravesaría mi cuerpo sería este recuerdo...

Una oscuridad mortífera cubre mis recuerdos, despierto unos minutos después y te veo a mi lado preguntándome qué me sucedió.

—¡No lo sé! Estábamos preparando la poción y... creo que me desmayé.

—Yo también me desmayé. Debemos haber inhalado algún ingrediente que nos sedó. Tendremos que rehacerla, pero ya es muy tarde y mañana debemos entregarla —te lamentas.

—No, la poción está bien, sólo faltaba probarla —digo de repente—. Mi cabeza parece estallar, pero tengo la noción de que la estábamos por probar y luego... no sé.

—Bueno, entonces probémosla —decides tomando uno de los frascos. Le quitas el corcho que lo tapona, y de un trago bebes al menos la mitad. Unos minutos después veo aparecer en tu piel un sin fin de palabras.

El nombre que más se repite es Voldemort y ahí justo cerca de la comisura de tus labios, del lado izquierdo, veo mi nombre: «Pansy».

Te sonrojas un poco porque sabes que lo he visto, aún así me sonríes.

—Creo que sí funciona —adviertes para romper el silencio.

—Sí, sí funciona. Snape tendrá que darnos una buena nota —agrego. Ambos reímos. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que nuestra risa no es sólo por el comentario, es como si ambos tuviéramos una conexión.

Sacudo la cabeza negativamente. No puede haber ninguna conexión entre tú y yo.

Esperamos una media hora y observamos que tu piel vuelve a la normalidad; hacemos las últimas anotaciones en el pergamino y damos por terminado el informe para el profesor. Minutos después, guardamos todos los restos de ingredientes y los elementos que utilizamos en nuestras mochilas, limpiamos bien el escritorio y damos por terminado nuestro trabajo.

—Bueno... —musitas cuando ya no tenemos nada más que hacer allí.

—Sí... —masculló yo sin saber qué acotar.

Como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo mentalmente, caminamos hacia la salida del aula, al llegar a la puerta me das paso y después sales detrás de mí; seguimos avanzando por el oscuro pasillo hacia el primer piso en donde se halla el gran salón.

Ya es casi la hora de la cena y todos los demás alumnos deben estar entrando. Al llegar a un rellano nos detenemos sabiendo que no podemos entrar juntos.

—Me gustó trabajar contigo, Parkinson —admites.

—Lo mismo digo, Potter —acepto yo también. Te veo pasar una mano por tu revuelto cabello para alborotarlo aún más; ya tienes que irte, pero te quedas allí en ese recoveco oscuro en el que estamos como si necesitaras decirme algo más.

—No quiero sonar loco, pero... tengo una visión en mi mente algo extraña, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué visión?

—Tú parada frente a mí con todo tu cuerpo escrito con mi nombre y unas imágenes entrecortadas de ambos... besándonos —me cuentas; me parece extraño, pero antes de que pueda decírtelo... —No me hagas caso, creo que estoy cansado. En serio, olvídalo.

Me guiñas un ojo y luego continúas el recorrido del pasillo hasta desaparecerte dentro del gran salón. Yo quedo perpleja con lo que me contaste, con una sensación amarga en mi ser como si hubiera olvidado algo.

Retomo yo también mi camino e ingreso por fin al gran salón; tu ya estás de nuevo familiarizándote con tus amigos y a mí no me quedará otra que hacer lo mismo con los míos. Echo una furtiva mirada hacia dónde estás y te veo besarte con tu novia, automáticamente giro la cabeza para dejar de verlos.

No lo soporto.

Llego a mi asiento junto a Theodore y escucho parte del monólogo que mantiene Draco para Blaise, Nott, Spencer y ahora también para mí.

—...así que finalmente la poción quedó terminada gracias a mí porque, como se imaginarán, la sangre sucia lee mucho en la biblioteca, pero en realidad cuando hay que llevar las cosas a la práctica no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Todos rieron, incluso yo esbocé una sonrisa sonora, aún así, lo que dijera Draco no me llamaba tanto la atención como mirarte a escondidas.

La cena terminó y todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas salas comunes a descansar

A la mañana siguiente nos reencontramos en la clase de pociones, allí, en donde todo comenzó.

—El idiota de Malfoy tratará de darse todo el crédito. No ayudó en nada para realizar la poción, lo único que hizo fue molestarme. De no haber sido por mí, ahora tendría unos enormes granos de pus en su perfecta y estúpida cara. ¿Pueden creer que no sabe como utilizar una mandrágora? ¿No aprendió que hay que dormirlas antes de cortarlas?

Granger parecía echar fuego por los ojos. Finalmente descubrí que Draco mentía y que en realidad no era ningún héroe. No me sorprende, lo sospechaba hacía tiempo.  
Acomodo mis pergaminos y mi pluma sobre una de las mesas, estoy concentrada buscando el informe que redactamos para Snape y de pronto lo tengo frente a mis ojos y tu mano derecha lo está sosteniendo.

—Toma, entrégalo tú. Anoche olvidé dártelo —me dices. Elevo lentamente mi cabeza y choco con tu mirada, eso ralentiza mis sentidos; tardo bastante en reaccionar y al hacerlo una sonrisa en tus labios me arrebata todo el aire que tenía contenido hasta ese momento.

Finalmente te vas. Entrego el informe y la poción al profesor y allí todo nuestro trabajo termina; regreso a mi sitio sin mirarte para no hacer tan notable mi estúpida manía de seguir cada uno de tus movimientos.

A mi mente vuelve la imagen de mi nombre cerca de tu boca. ¿Significa que querías nombrarme, besarme, o qué?

Quizás nunca lo sepa, mis ojos se ponen tristes. ¿Por qué teníamos que ser tú y yo en esta vida? ¿Por qué no podíamos ser otros?

Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta lo que siento, como si hubiera sido a mí a quien hubieras leído. Tal vez no llegues nunca a ver mi piel con tu nombre, pero te darás cuenta... Tienes que notarlo.

Y por eso: ¡TE ODIO, POTTER!

«No te preocupes, Pansy, algún día él se irá de tu mente», me digo a mi misma para calmar mi rabia.

Seguiré adelante sin ti. No me importa.

En serio, no me importa. Por que te odio, es todo lo que podré hacer el resto de mi vida. Te odio y es lo único que no podré olvidar.

Por eso vuelvo a odiarte y por eso todo vuelve a empezar. A ser como antes, a convertirse en una estúpida rutina; la mía contigo y el odio, la tuya con tus amigos y tu novia por siempre... Por siempre.

«¡Por Morgana! ¡Qué fastidio es sentir lo que siento! Si lo supieras no sé en qué terminaría todo. Qué bueno que tu probaste la poción primero... Qué bueno, sí. ¿Definitivamente?»

 **Fin.**


End file.
